The SEAL Dances
by InfiniteMocha
Summary: I stole the title from an episode of Doctor Who, The Doctor Dances. Basically it's Steve while he's in the hospital after falling off the cliff and breaking his arm. He's on pain meds and fluffyness insues. There's no dancing involved... R&R plz


Warning: Contained in the confines of this story be slashy goodness, if you don't like this, or this isn't your cup of tea, then please refrain from reading or commenting.

Authors Note: the characters mey be OOC but I haven't been writing much lately and I haven't seen Hawaii Five-0 in a while...

Disclaimor: Hawaii five-0 does not belong to me, nor will it ever belong to me, not that I haven't planned on taking it over whne I become ruler of the new world. Steve and Danno don't belong to me, either... Sadly...

So what if Steve spent the majority of time he was in the hospital wondering why Danny had signed "I love you" with his hands? It didn't mean anything.

Nope. Nothing. Zilch. Nada.

But the first time he had thought back on Danny his heart rate had sped up and the doctors had asked if he was in any more pain. He shook his head and breathed deeply, in and out, in and out, until the monitor's beeping slowed back to normal.

Steve was fond of Danny, admired him even, but they were partners and they were supposed to feel like that, to know what the other was thinking at all times, or at least all times when it was nescessary to know.

Maybe he had danced around _that_ tree before, thought about what it would be like to not have to worry what people would think. But he wasn't choosy when it came to his dance partners, though maybe he was more careful with who he would tango with because if it ever reached high ears that he liked to tango _that_ way, he could lose everything he'd built up.

His eyes were drooping, he really wanted to just fall into the darkness that was sleep, but everytime they closed he would imagine Danny, pointing to himself, making a heart shape with his hands, and pointing to Steve and he would be wide awake, yet again.

He tensed when he heard the door open but it was just a doctor coming in to adjust his medication. Something to help him sleep, he knew. He rolled his head to the side and just watched the heart monitor's lines go up and down and beat with a steady rhythm.

Maybe he felt something slightly more than friendship with Danny, maybe he liked him just a little bit more than friends, but how could he and Danny become anything more?

"Hey, are we gonna talk about this whole obsession thing you have with me, or do you just want to continue talking _to yourself_?" Danny's voice seemed strangley muted, like he was a picture that Steve was trying to bring into focus. He knew he should be making some snide remark about something to alleviate the awkwardness of the situation but, frankly, he was too out nof it to do anything more than roll his head to the other side and just smile.

Danny, unlike his voice, was perfectly clear to Steve's eye, though he was pretty sure normal people didn't glow like the blonde currently was. He closed one eye, then the other and frowned.

"Something wrong? I can call the nurse back to up your dose, if you want...?" Danny sounded worried, Steve couldn't let Danny be worried, so he smiled.

Struggling to sit up or move or change his position in any way, he spoke again, "You're shining. Like...um...like a ...something."

Steve heard a chuckle, though it could have been his mind. "That's a very nice complemint, I think. Maybe you should go to sleep now."

Steve only just realized that he had closed his eyes and now he was trying to pry them open. And he kept trying until he was completely focused on Danny's shiny face. "I need a goodnight kiss or the monsters in the attic will get me." He vaguely realized that he was coming off slightly creapy, but he was high! What more could be expected of him?

There was a huff from beside the bed (and when had Danny moved a chair over and sat down?) and he felt moist breath on his cheek, saw eyelashes and bright blue eyes shining even brighter than Danny's face, "You are _such_ a big _baby_."

He felt the soft, gentle, warm, smooth, amazing feel of Danny's lips on his and replied, "But you love me."

Another huff came from the chair where Danny had sat back. "Don't make me regret it."

"Love you, too, Danno."

And Steve fell asleep, his partner's hand holding his, less likely to be taken away than the IV drip in his arm.

If you caught these references, well, good for you!

Doctor Who (_never_ would of guessed that, am I right? Hint: The Doctor Dances)

Monsters (okay, can't remember the name exactly, but there were monsters. In an attic, yessiry)

There were some more, but I'm sleepy, just like Steve, and I have yet to finish this awesomely adorable episode of Hawaii Five-0 that came on less than an hour ago and is paused at 26 minutes :) Plus I have school tomorrow and I have to be up by five.

R&R please ;)

Oh, this wasn't beta'd, just me, myself, and I, so any and all mistakes are mine.


End file.
